Provide for the housing, feeding, and maintenance of a herd of porphyric cattle; provide medical care, veterinary care, and other related medical services for the herd; and to supply investigators at the NIH and NIH grantee institutions with blood, urine, and other specimens from these animals for investigational purposes. The contract period will be of one year's duration and will be awarded as a firm fixed price contract.